Watching You Sleep
by Orlandoinabedsheet
Summary: Chapter 1- Legolas speaks to a sleeping Aragorn in the house of healing in Minas Trinth. A/L Chapter 2- Review responses and their first meeting.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Watching you sleep

Author: Orlandoinabedsheet (CC)  
Dedication: To Tiger, my Muse, I adore you Baby. I am sorry for it.

Rating: PG-13   
Disclaimer: Unfortunately Legolas and Aragorn, and all other members of the fellowship are not mine.   
Summary: Legolas speaks to a sleeping Aragorn in the house of healing in Minas Trinth.

A/N: I was feeling evil and had to write something... 

~~~

I used to watch you sleep you know. I knew you'd leave me one day. I knew you'd be married just as everyone expected you to. I wanted to hate you for. I tried so hard to hate you for it. And then I watched you sleep. Heard you whisper my name. Never hers but mine. I traced your features with my fingertips and wondered how it could be that we were seeking to save a world that promised us nothing but pain and responsibilities we never asked for. But in the same instant I knew we could never abandon this world to its fate either. It wasn't in either of our natures. And neither was deception. I remember watching her search your face for something she didn't find in the end. And she loves you still. How could she love you knowing your heart will never be hers? But then I suppose she might question how I could love you knowing you'd leave me to marry her. 

It's different now. Watching you sleep in the house of healing as they give you what care they can. You're still as handsome as you ever were. It's not your appearance that's changed. It's that you haven't fallen asleep in my arms in four years time. She's been here I'm sure but she doesn't sit at your bedside and I wonder why. I know you are not ill enough that they fear your death but surely a king deserves someone to hold his hand through fever dreams and I will not leave you until you are well. I love you too much even now.

As I hold your hand and sing the soft song that first brought you to me those many years ago I sense her coming near. She lays a hand on my shoulder. "You have come at last," she says softly.

"At last Lady Arwen? It was my understanding Estel has been sick but two days."

"I have been waiting for you to return to him for four years my friend."

"Why?" Though I suspect I know the answer she must know you better than that by now.

"Elessar has always loved you." The words are soft, sad, "And none other."

"And I still love him with my whole being but he would never tarnish the commitment he made to you and I respect his decision."

"Then why have you come?"

"To visit a sick friend and to gaze on the sleeping face of the love I have lost."

You stir, "Never lost Melda. I may no longer be able to express my heart but you never lost it."

Arwen looks on us with sad eyes but knows better than to try to release you from your commitment and she slips away again whispering, "In this place the queen has no business. He that lies here is but a ranger in the care of his beloved."

And in my heart I thank her, for it was a kind gesture even if it will do no good.


	2. First Meeting and a note to the illitera...

Baby- I'm glad you like my work. I know I'm a bit hard on Legolas, but it's only cause I love him and I sympathize I assure you.

Amia- I'm sure I'll visit your stories, I adore A/L. Thank you for the praise and I feel your pain about pour mortal Aragon.

Green Lady Lann- I'm glad you liked it despite the fact that it's sad.

Dee- You know I am ashamed. I'm ashamed a bigoted thing like you even thought you liked this piece. First off it says in the summary both on the listing and in the headers on the page that Legolas is talking to Aragon. You do not address one person and refer to another as "you" at the same time. You have no right to be upset with me because you have an IQ lower than mint jelly. If you don't like slash stay the hell away from me. You've inspired me to go write smut so I guess you've served your purpose as a homophobic idiot, but please feel free to spread the wealth and bother someone else this time. In fact if you read Harry Potter stories I have a friend who'd like to be pissed off just now, you could visit her.

Okay I hadn't intended to write this but it came to me so here it is......

Legolas sang softly as he walked through the woods of Imladris. He was on an errand for his father but it was neither terribly urgent nor terribly interesting. It had been long since he had visited Imladris. He liked the sprawling stone buildings and the waterfalls. Besides spending time with Elladan and Elrohir always proved fun so long as you managed to be gone by the time their mischief was discovered. Just now he was singing a wandering song as he climbed a slope to the top of a waterfall. When he reached it he found a stone bench beside the swiftly moving stream. As he continued to sing he heard light footfalls approaching slowly from behind him. He paid them no heed, yet.

"Elen síla lumenn' omentielvo," A rough voice said softly. "Our rather a star shines among the trees of Imladris," the voice added in the common tongue.

"Man ná esselya fírimar?" Legolas asked with a soft laugh.

"Ni Estel," The young man sat beside him. 

"Well Estel I am Legolas of Mirkwood, am I to understand you think me a star?"

"I did not mean to offend you Legolas of Mirkwood," Estel told him softly.

"You did not offend me Estel. I just felt you should be informed. I am but a woodland elf, there are no stars in my bloodline and I certainly am not one."

"But you shine as bright as a star fair one," Estel said softly.

"You flatter me. Surely living here in Imladris you have seen some who are fairer than I."

"Never," The word was spoken with conviction.

Legolas smiled at him, "And why are you in Imladris Estel?"

"I dwell here. Lord Elrond took me in when my parents died."

"And does Lord Elrond know you are wondering about armed with such charms?" Legolas asked curiously.

"I know not of what you speak, I merely tell you the truth. It is you that are dangerous fair one, stealing my heart with your soft song."

"I have stolen your heart already? It seems an easy conquest now that it is achieved."

"It is a unique accomplishment in my experience, but I admit my years are few."

"Unfortunately my heart is not won so easily my friend, I will have to get to know you and we shall see." Estel gave him a sweet smile and he knew he had mislead the man by feigning reluctance but he also knew the fancies of men do not often last, especially one who claimed his heart was lost upon a first meeting. 

Elladan's voice called for Estel and he stood reluctantly, "In the mean time I trust you will care well for my heart fair star, the time it shall take to win yours may be long but I refuse to give up." With those fair words Estel departed and Legolas smiled.

Just as he was about to get to his feet and finish his errand in order to make his time his own he heard a voice, too rough for any elf on the wind. "Tye-méla vanima elen."

Some of these are phrase book entries, others I translated, here is the best translation I can offer of the elvish phrase above.

Elen síla lumenn' omentielvo- a star shines on the hour of our meeting 

Man ná esselya fírimar- What is your name mortal?

Ni Estel- I'm Estel (which means Hope)

Tye-méla vanima elen.- I love you fair star


End file.
